Twilight- Rewritten
by prettylittlevampires1616
Summary: When Quinn gets the opportunity to live out her dream in Forks Washington, all seems well. But then things start getting strange and she has new memories from a life she never knew she had. Is she Quinn or Bella? Will she live happily ever after? Read for more...


**AN: Thank you so much for taking a look at my fanfiction! I am really excited to do this! I am basing it off of the original series, but I will change some minor and possibly major things. Please leave your comments and reviews! Thanks!**

**Quinn Sparling is in love with Twilight. If you were to ask her about those books, she would tell you they are her best friends. So when her mother tells her she is moving to Tokyo, she jumps on the idea of moving to Forks. Alone. Without her mother. Could this get any better?! Yes. Much better. Quinn gets to have the unexpected journey in the wonderful world of Twilight, such as meeting the Cullens and falling in love with the story all over again.**

**Sorry if the summary wasn't what you hoped for...**

**I promise it gets better.**

**Enjoy my fellow Twi-Hards!**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT AIN'T MINE. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT AND POWERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER. **

* * *

Have you ever had one of those dreams where you are so scared and you need to escape but you just...can't? Well I was having one of those.

I was looking directly into the eyes of this man. James. The hunter. I couldn't identify who he was at first, but I knew he was a danger to me. So I decided to run for my life. But I felt like I was trying to run through water. I was moving so slow, but I was working my muscles so hard just to achieve that little movement. I slowly turned my head back to where the hunter was standing to find him gone. I got my legs to stop moving and looked intensely at the spot where he just stood. I whipped my head around to find myself face to face (almost nose to nose) with the hunter. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound could leave my body. He slightly tilted his head and smirked. The evil kind of smirk you see on the bad guys face in a horror movie. He jumped forward to attack me. I shut my eyes and flinched, waiting for him to snap me in half.

That's when I jolted up in my bed. I was covered in a cold sweat. I was glad that this time I wasn't actually killed. I sighed in relief to find myself still very much alive and in no danger. I sat for a little while in my bed, looking around my room. I was trying to make myself feel comfortable by identifying my familiar surroundings. And thankfully, it was working. I took another deep, calming breathe. I hoped that it was late enough to stay up and get ready for school. I really dreaded the idea of falling back to sleep into another Twilight nightmare.

Though sometimes it was a pleasant one. Like me with Edward Cullen and Jacob Black and Bella Swan. I really liked the one where Edward and I would just lay in Bella's bed (I guess I was taking the place of Bella.) and talk all night. And the one where Jacob and I would go to the movies and fix up motorcycles was like hanging out with an old buddy. The one I enjoyed with Bella the most was when her and I were newborns and we kicked the Volturi's asses. That was always fun.

But I would still go back to that nightmare with James. Even though that is frightening, I still wish Twilight was real.

I look at my alarm clock and read the time. 7:04 AM. That was good. I would usually wake up at around 7:20 and be out the door by 7:45. I climbed out of bed and adjusted to the feeling of being vertical. I moved like a zombie to my bedroom door and walked into the hallway, heading down to the bathroom. I felt awake after my hot shower. I dried my hair and put on mascara. That was the most makeup I wanted to put on today. On any other day I would have put a little more effort into it, but I wanted to let my skin breathe. I finally had clear, flawless skin and there was no reason to ruin that.

I looked at my clock once again and it said 7:15 AM. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a white blouse **(link in profile) **and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I may have a lot in common with Bella, but my fashion is much better than hers. Not like Alice Cullen, though. She has like, a super power when it comes to fashion. I would feel so weak and unimportant in her presence if I met her. Heck, I feel like that when I read about her! She is one of the best vampires EVER.

I went downstairs to make my breakfast. I opened the cabinet and pulled out my Lucky Charms. I wasn't really paying attention to my movements so when my mother came bounding through the kitchen doorway I jumped and dropped my cereal box.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean to scare you." My mother said apologetically.

"Oh, no. It's fine, Mom. I was just zoning out." I flashed her a 'I'm fine, really' smile and picked up the box. I must of made it pretty believable because she relaxed her body a little.

"OK. So how did you sleep, sweetheart?" She came up to me and ruffled my nearly black curly hair. I thought it was kind of funny how she had to reach up slightly to touch my head. When I was 14 I wished I was as tall as my mother. Then in 8th grade I had a freaky growth spurt. I went from 5'3 to 5'6 by the time I was halfway through my freshman year. My mom is 5'4 (and a half she claims).

"I slept great," I lied. I was trying not to think about my James nightmare, but I did. All morning, in fact. Hence the zoning out and screaming at the sight of my mother.

"Good, because I don't want you to be tired and cranky when I tell you this." She winked at me and then bounced out of the kitchen and into the dining room. I never understood how at 48 you can still jump around like the Energizer Bunny.

I took a bite of my magically delicious cereal and raised an eyebrow. I swallowed and then asked, "Tell me what?" I was almost positive this wasn't going to be good, but the wide ear to ear grin told me otherwise.

You would have thought she would take time for a dramatic pause, but she just blurted it out.

"We're moving to Tokyo!"

She hopped up a little bit waiting for me to respond. But all I could do was stare at her with my mouth hanging open. When I finally shut jaw I put down my bowl, suddenly feeling very sick.

"What do you mean _moving_?! We can't move! We've lived in Hawaii since I was 4!" I have been here so so long on this tiny island of Ni'lhau near Keawanui Bay. I know this place. I can't move somewhere where they don't even speak the same language as me.

"Hon-" My mother began.

I cut her off. "And what about Eve and Holly? I am sure I can't pack them in my carry on bag! I won't have any friends and I'll become depressed. Do you want that?"

She looked at me with worry and sorrow in her eyes. "Of course not, honey. You can make new friends over there."

I lost it. "How?! I don't speak the same language and I don't eat the same things and there is no room over there to do anything and we won't live in a real house, we'll be in some cramped apartment and I won't have a happy life and I can't order pizza anymore because I won't know how to say '_Can I have pizza with extra cheese and pineapple?_' and I won't be able to be on the school newspaper because they write in hieroglyphics!" I took a deep breathe because I hadn't put a period anywhere in that sentence.

Then my mother just stood there staring at me the same way I had stared at her. It was so quiet I swear you could have heard a fly sneeze. She left the dining room and went into the family room. I followed and sat next to her on the sofa.

"Why would you even want to move?" I asked in a glum voice.

"It's for work. There is no other option unless I want to lose my job. Neither of us want that."

I sighed. "No. I guess not."

We sat in more tense silence. I am not moving. No way, no how. If you want me on plane to Tokyo, you would have to hold me down and sedate me. And even then, it was very unlikely I wouldn't attempt to jump out of the plane.

Then I had a brilliant idea. What if I was allowed to live on my own? If my mother would let me, then everything would be perfect. I felt a smile creep across my face. My mother noticed the sudden joy.

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"I could live on my own." I saw the look on her face grow dim and serious, almost frightening. But before she could reject the idea I said something first. "It would work! You could come whenever and I know the perfect place, too! It's close to Gran and everything. Crime rate is low and I have already looked at houses there because of how much I love it and it was the perfect house and the price is great! Mom, it's not a bad idea. I can do it. You're always on a business trip and I'm always here alone, so I am responsible enough." That wasn't a lie. We both know I could handle it.

Her face relaxed and she looked as if she was thinking hard about it. "Well. I- I just- oh gosh. Why not? I remember when I was your age and I moved out. It was the adventure I was waiting for all of my life. And who am I to take away your adventure?"

I couldn't believe the words coming out of mouth. I didn't know what she would say, but I was more shocked than I thought I would. Before I knew what I was doing, I pulled my mom in for a bear hug. She and my stepfather, John, would be moving to Tokyo without me. I didn't mind being alone. Actually, I loved it. I was the only person who understood me. But I would miss them both so much. And just like Bella, the heat.

I finally let go. "I can pick where ever I want to live, right?"

My mother laughed. "As long as it's in the U.S and like you said, low crime rate. So New York is out of the question."

I laughed, too. "Ok," I smiled. "I pick Forks, Washington."


End file.
